


Po czołgowemu

by skyeofskynet



Series: Lufą do przodu [1]
Category: Czterej pancerni i pies, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Crack, Crossing Timelines, Crossover, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeofskynet/pseuds/skyeofskynet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wyciąganie czołgu z windy nie należy do zadań najłatwiejszych, szczególnie w poniedziałek rano. Cardiff to nie Berlin, pies definitywnie ma coś do pteranodona, arsenał Torchwood należałoby rozszerzyć. Na dodatek czołg budzi w Ianto najgorsze instynkty, Doktor myli daty i co na to Jagiełło?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Po czołgowemu

**Author's Note:**

> Zostałam wyzwana na napisanie pairingu Niewidzialna winda/czołg czterech pancernych. To wszystko, co mam na swoje usprawiedliwienie.

— By cię pierun strzelił, jakżeś jechał, pacanie?

 

*

 

— Utknęło — zakomunikował Gustlik, ocierając pot i wodę z czoła. — Ni da rady. Na amen.  
Janek ponownie wyłonił się z wieżyczki, o mało nie rąbiąc głową w srebrne, wysokie coś. Hełmofon przekrzywił mu się trochę na lewo.

— Jak to nie da rady, Gustlik!

— No ni da. Z gorszych wądołów wyciągałem, ale tu to nic nie poradzę.

— Nie da, nie da, jak da. Pchaj dalej.

Gustlik pchał.

 

*

 

— Musiało wypaść przez Szczelinę — obwieścił Owen. — Innej opcji nie ma.

— Przynajmniej nie obce.

— Grunt, to optymizm, Tosh.

Stali w czwórkę, równym rzędem u stóp fontanny i wpatrywali się w wielką lufę wystającą z dziury od windy.

— Myślicie, że wystrzeli?

— Co wystrzeli? — zapytał Ianto, wyłaniając się z drzwi wiodących do archiwum.

— Jak wystrzeli, to nikt nie schowa naszych zwłok do lodówek. Chyba, że pterodaktyl już umie.

— Jack schowa.

— Zaklepuję osiemnastkę — zgłosił Owen.

— Dobra dzieci, koniec zabawy. — Jack uznał, że najwyższy czas zacząć dowodzić. — Ianto, zadanie dla ciebie. W windzie utknął czołg.

Ianto jęknął w duchu. Na miłość boską, był dopiero poniedziałek, szósta trzydzieści rano.

 

*

 

— Te, Janek, tu pod spodem jakaś dziura jest.

— No w czymś ten czołg utknął!

Gustlik przestał pchać. Tomuś przestał pchać. Grześ wyłączył silnik i wystawił głowę na świat.

— Grzeje się — obwieścił. Gustlik strzelił go w hełmofon.

— Jak mamy to wypchać, to wyłazić, pierony, bo ważycie. I pchać.

— Pchać, jak pchać — zaprotestował Grigorij, posłusznie wypełzając, co w tym ustawieniu czołgu okazało się jednakowoż trudne. Ostatecznie wypadł. — Od kwadransa pchasz i ani drgnie.

— To co, odłamkowym? — zaproponował Tomuś, który ostatnio polubił strzelanie.

— I fontannę, durniu, rozwalisz?

— A bo to pierwsza? — Grześ wstał i odkrył, że ma mokre spodnie. — O zabytki się na wojnie będzie martwił.

— Fontanna, fontanną, licho wie, co jest pod spodem. Jak nam lufa pójdzie, to dupa. Strzelał ty kiedy z czołgu w pionie?

 

*

 

Stali, ponownie, rzędem, w pewnym oddaleniu od fontanny. Jack powiewał płaszczem, Ianto trzymał ręce w kieszeniach spodni, Owen skrzyżowane na piersi. Gwen przechyliła głowę, by ujrzeć czołg bardziej w poziomie.

— To całkiem erotyczne. Spoceni mężczyźni w mundurach, pchający czołg, niewidzialna winda… Niewidzialna winda!

— Nie, Jack, nie będziemy uprawiać seksu na windzie.

Jack miał minę dziecka, któremu zabrano lizaka.

Przez chwilę patrzyli z fascynacją na mężczyzn pchających czołg. Rosyjski. T-34. Nie tylko oni zresztą, bo połowa ludności zebranej na placu. Znowu trzeba będzie dorzucić retcon do wody pitnej. Masowa halucynacja przestała przechodzić jakiś czas temu.

— Nie powinno ich, wiecie, nie widać? — spytała Gwen. — Filtr percepcji, te sprawy?

— To bardzo duży czołg — wyjaśnił Ianto. — I bardzo mała winda.

— I znowu mam…

— Zamilcz proszę.

Jack, wyjątkowo, zamilkł. Owen zaczynał podziwiać fakt, że Ianto potrafił uciszyć Jacka nie tylko seksem oralnym. Za drugą część myśli miał ochotę wyprać sobie mózg. Ponownie.

Soczysta „kurwa” poniosła się echem w stronę zatoki.

— Polacy. — Bezbłędnie rozpoznał Owen. — Do roboty, szefie.

— Ej. Od kiedy tu dowodzisz?

— To Polacy. Polacy latali dla nas na wojnie. Ty latałeś. Musiałeś jakiegoś przelecieć. Idź, wykaż się zdolnościami językowymi.

— Owen, a myślałem, że nigdy nie poprosisz.

— Herbatka, weź go sobie.

— Nie tu i nie teraz, Owen.

Na to Owenowi zabrakło odpowiedzi.

— Ogarnijcie się, chłopcy. Jack, bierz ich… nie dosłownie. Autorytet… — Gwen zmierzyła go wzrokiem — prawie munduru. Ianto…

— Holownik będzie za pół godziny — odpowiedział, zamykając telefon. — Pójdę przygotować garaż.

— Ty nie musisz się ogarniać. Owen…

Ale Owen stał właśnie pod fontanną i próbował przypomnieć sobie jakiekolwiek polskie słowa.

— Um… Vodka?

 

*

 

Większość Polaków reagowała na wódkę niczym pies Pawłowa. Pancerni przerwali pchanie czołgu w jednej chwili. Przy czołgu stał cywil, niskawy, morda szpiega. Za cywilem stała kobieta. I wojskowy w cywilu, po płaszczu sądząc. I dystynkcjach. Tomek odruchowo stanął na baczność. Wypadało.

Zadowolony Szarik dalej obsikiwał fontannę.

— Ale pikna kobita. — Gustlik odruchowo zdjął hełmofon.

— Gustlik — syknął Janek.

— A nie?

— Em, good morning?

— Brytole. Janek, tyś światowy, przemów do nich.

Janek przemówił. Po niemiecku. Po rosyjsku. I ni dudu.

— Komm nach hause? — rzekła w końcu morda szpiega. — Vodka?

Gustlik trącił Janka łokciem.

— Oni chcą chyba napoić. Ja bym poszedł.

— I czołg tak zostawisz?

— Czołg się nigdzie nie rusza. Sprawdziliśmy.

 

*

 

Grześ gwizdnął przez zęby, patrząc w sufit, który był wysoko.

— A to ci dopiero bunkier.

 

*

 

Jack poprowadził żołnierzy (i psa, pies próbował zjeść jego płaszcz i obślinił mu nogawkę) na środek centrali.

— Tosh, program translatorski działa? Świetnie. A teraz jak będzie: wasz czołg penetruje lufą naszą windę?

 

*

 

Problemy komunikacyjne zostały wkrótce rozwiązane, poza nazwiskami. Jan Kos nie stanowiło kłopotu. Ale Owen nawet nie próbował wypowiedzieć: Gustaw Jeleń. Albo Tomasz Czereśniak. Albo, Jezu, Grigorij Saakaszwili. Nawet pies nie nazywał się normalnie.

Jack upchnął ich wszystkich przy stole w pokoju narad. Gwen przyniosła pizzę.

— To dokąd jechaliście?

— Na Berlin. Trochę ciemno było i chyba zboczyliśmy.

— Odrobinę — przyznał Jack, jak zawsze mówiąc z pełnymi ustami. — Kilka krajów i sześćdziesiąt trzy lata.

 

*

 

Brytole były miłe. Dali jeść, coś płaskiego, co nazywali pizzą, ale było dobre, ciepłe i nie z puszki, więc nie protestowali.

Wyciągali czołg. I chcieli odesłać ich pod Berlin. A poza tym było z nimi wyraźnie coś nie tak.

Siedzieli, stłoczeni, na kanapie. Tomuś pod, z harmonią na kolanach i tobołkiem między nogami. Dookoła nich sprzęt szumiał i brzdękał.

— A mówiłem ci, że na rozstajach w lewo, pacanie. A ty w prawo i co? Na windę żeś najechał, durniu. W złym kraju!

— Ciemno było, no! — Bronił się Grześ. — Jak w dupie, o.

— I jesteśmy w dupie, o — podsumował Janek. — Wojna się skończy, zanim dojedziemy.

— Jesteśmy w bunkrze, obywatelu sierżancie. I mówią, że wojna się dawno skończyła.

— Ty się tam Tomuś nie odzywaj.

— Zresztą — ciągnął Grigorij — Nie pamiętam, żebyśmy się przez morze przeprawiali. Nie chlupotało nic.

— Powiedzieli ci. W szczelinę żeś wpadł.

Jedyną zadowoloną z sytuacji osobą, wróć, zdawał się pies. Szarik biegał wokół podstawy fontanny i szczekał na wielkiego ptaka. Ptak skrzeczał na Szarika.

— Szarik, siad! Nie szczekaj na ptaszysko, bo się przestraszy i pierze straci.

— Już straciło. Widzisz, jakie łysawe?

— Zestresowane musi być.

— Biedne takie — mruknął Tomuś. — Do domu bym zabrał…

— Tyś krowę ojcu miał przywieźć, nie ptaszydło. To nawet piór nie ma.

— Dobrze, mniej skubania.

 

*

 

Holownik ciągnął czołg.

Czołg kołysał się w przód i w tył, w przód i w tył. Lufa to zagłębiała się, to wyłaniała z otworu windy. W górę. I w dół.

Ianto zaczynał mieć skojarzenia.

 

*

 

Jack patrzył na załogę czołgu i wyglądał jakby mu świtało.

— No, wodzu? — popędził Owen. — Przebłysk dnia?

— To, Owen, są przyszli polscy bohaterowie wojenni.

Owen przyjrzał się sceptycznie żołnierzowi grającemu na harmonii.

— Wygraliśmy wojnę, no nie?

— Też nie wyglądasz na ostatnią linię obrony Ziemi. — W podtekście przebrzmiało: ja wyglądam.

— Bo jestem pierwszą — mruknął Owen. — Jak na to, płacisz mi za mało.

Uwagę o wynagrodzeniu Jack zignorował.

— Czterej pancerni i ich pies, w obronie kraju. Prawie jak my, tyle że na mniejszej przestrzeni.

— Trzymają psa w czołgu?

— Trzymamy pterodaktyla w centrali.

— Fakt.

Nad ich głowami lufa wciąż ruszała się w windzie. W dół spadło trochę kamienia.

 

*

 

Ianto zaparkował czołg w garażu i nie zarysował przy tym SUVa lufą. Czołgu też nie zarysował. Zadowolony, zatrzasnął klapę włazu, poklepał czołg po gąsienicy i marszowym krokiem ruszył do centrali.

 

*

 

— Ej! Z karabinem won z prosektorium!

— Jaki drażliwy…

 

*

 

W gabinecie Jacka trwała narada taktyczna. Zważywszy na warunki może nawet bardziej wojenna.

— To jak ich odeślemy?

— Szczelina?

— W jedną stronę — przypomniała Toshiko. — W drugą to przypadkiem i nie wycelujesz.

— Doktor?

Ianto przewrócił oczami.

— Wiem, że Tardis jest większa w środku, ale drzwi wciąż ma za małe na czołg. Chyba nie puścisz ich na holu przez czas i przestrzeń? Jack? Nie puścisz?

 

*

 

Pterodaktyl zaskrzeczał.

— Tomuś, nie drażnij zwierza.

— Tresowane bydle — odparł Tomuś z uśmiechem. — I lubi, jak mu się gra.

Dla poparcia swoich słów, Tomuś zagrał na harmonii i zaczął kolejną przyśpiewkę. Gdzieś z tyłu Owen uderzył głową w biurko.

— Tomuś, przestań pieć, gospodarzy drażnisz.

 

*

 

— Rudy — powiedział Grześ z dumą, klepiąc czołg po lufie. Owen przyjrzał mu się sceptycznie.

— Rdzawy to może.

 

*

 

Około czternastej zawył alarm, a radar zaprezentował wielkie, wrogie UFO.

— Dobra, załogo. Uzbroić się po zęby i za pięć minut w garażu. Zabrać największe spluwy.

 

*

 

— No jak to tak? Oni wojować poszli, a my na tyłkach zostali? Nie godzi się.

No nie godziło się. Janek wiedział, że się nie godziło. Grześ trafiał w miękkie. I w honor.

— Słyszałeś. Na dupach siedzieć mamy i na Doktora czekać.

— Doktor nam niepotrzebny. Im lufa owszem. Ja wiem, gdzie Rudy stoi. No?

— Ja bym poszedł — mruknął Gustlik. — Wojna jest wojna. A tak to Tomuś tylko graty zbiera i do toboła pakuje. A jak co ważnego gospodarzom zabierze?

— Szeregowy Czereśniak, odłożyć wszystko, co ich!

Tomuś upuścił... coś.

 

*

 

Rudy jechał, w pogardzie mając przepisy drogowe i pozostałych uczestników ruchu drogowego.

 

*

 

Było duże, okrągłe i wisiało tuż nad ulicami. Miało też bardzo dużo luf.

— Co to? — Grigorij podrapał się pod hełmofonem, zerkając przez lufcik w czołgu.

— Licho wie. Pukawek więcej niż chujenek w lesie. Musi Szkopów, ci to zawsze jakieś nowe cuda wymyślają. To co, przeciwpancernym, obywatelu sierżancie?

— Ładuj.

Gustlik załadował.

— Jest przeciwpancerny.

— Wal.

Kiedy dym opadł, wciąż wisiało.

— No i spudłowałeś, pacanie — warknął Grześ. — I teraz nam odda i co? Ciężko się manewruje po tych wszystkich gratach na ulicach.

— Popraw, Gustlik. — Janek wystrzelił kolejną salwę z KMa. — No popraw, kurza twarz!

— No kurza twarz poprawiam!

Poprawił.

 

*

 

Załoga Torchwood Cardiff stałą w równym rzędzie dzierżąc broń i patrzyła, jak wrogi statek kosmiczny rozpada się na dużo kawałków.

Owen opuścił spluwę.

— Musimy sobie kupić czołg — obwieścił.

— Zamówię… — odparł Ianto.

 

*

 

Wieczorem, obok kanapy zmaterializowała się niebieska skrzynka. Tomuś podskoczył i wystrzelił z karabinu. Szczupły, wysoki mężczyzna, który uchylił drzwi od skrzynki, natychmiast zamknął je z powrotem.

— Szeregowy!

— Przepraszam.

Drzwi uchyliły się ponownie. Szarik profilaktycznie obszczekał przybysza.

 

*

 

— To jest Doktor — przedstawił kapitan Harkness kilka minut później. — Odholuje was pod Berlin. Trochę potrzęsie…

— Cześć.

— Tym? — Janek popatrzył na niebieskie, kwadratowe coś.

— Ej! — zaprotestował Doktor.

— To może my lepiej tak po czołgowemu? Całą naprzód i przez tę Szczelinę. Gdzieś wyjdziemy.

— W Wiedniu. Albo na Saturnie.

— Nie no, do Wiednia to my nie chcemy.

 

*

 

Trzęsło.

 

*

 

Posterunkowy Andy krzyczał w radio.

— Co ja tu mam? Ja tu katastrofę mam. Widziałeś kiedyś rybę na ścigaczu? Bo ja widzę pięć! Sześć! Nie, osiem, co one, przez pączkowanie?

— _Torchwood już jedzie_.

— To niech szybciej je…

Posterunek Andy’ego minął czołg. U kół radiowozu wylądował zmiażdżony kosz na śmieci i kawałek Forda.  
Czołg miał na boku wymalowany wielkimi białymi literami napis: TORCHWOOD, a na wieży Jacka Harknessa w hełmofonie. Jakim cudem Harkness stał przy tej prędkości i powiewał płaszczem, posterunkowy Andy nie wiedział.

— Cholerne Torchwood…

W czołgu trzęsło, skrzypiało i zgrzytało, ale hełmofon i tak prawie wszystko wygłuszał. Tosh, która potrafiła pisać na laptopie nawet gdy Jack prowadził samochód, radziła sobie doskonale i w czołgowych warunkach. Owen zajmował swoje miejsce w wieży, tuż obok niej. Pociski wbijały mu się w łokieć.

Czołg stanął. Owen pchnął pokrywę.

— Co jest tam na górze?

— Korek — zakomunikował Jack. — Godziny szczytu.

— Przejedziemy po samochodach — obwieścił Ianto, zmieniając bieg. Miał na sobie krawat pod kolor hełmofonu. Owen zaczynał się go bać.

— Czekaj, Herbatka, salwa ostrzegawcza się należy. Gwen?

Gwen radośnie wystrzeliła salwę z KMa. Najbliższe samochody rozjechały się na chodniki. Reszta zrobiła to na widok czołgu. Porzuconymi Ianto się nie przejmował. Rachunkami za szkody od jakiegoś czasu też nie.  
Czołg wziął kolejny zakręt i Jack ugiął nogi. Uśmiechać przestał się jakiś czas temu. Antenka zaczepiła mu się o płaszcz. Ciężko było zachować fantazyjność w tych warunkach. Muchy wpadały między zęby.

— W życiu ich nie dogonimy. — Tosh oderwała wzrok od sprzętu namierzającego. — My pięćdziesiąt, oni sto pięćdziesiąt!

— Dogonimy, dogonimy…

— Ianto, co ty robisz?

— Jadę. Na skróty.

— Ianto, mur!

— Chrzanić mur, jest brzydki. Lufa w tył!

Jack uznał, że najwyższy czas wrócić do środka. Prowadzenie czołgu budziło w Ianto najgorsze instynkty.

 

*

 

Owen wolał nie wiedzieć, skąd Ianto wziął w pełni sprawny czołg T-34/85 ani jak Tosh zainstalowała w nim GPS.

 

*

 

— Gińcie, skurwysyny! — krzyczała Gwen, strzelając z karabinu i Owen kolejny raz zastanowił się, czy zrobienie z niej strzelca było dobrym pomysłem. Ale Gwen nie chciała oddać karabinu nikomu innemu.  
Owen przynajmniej miał większe działo. Załadował, jak Gustlik uczył, z ramienia.

Jack wychynął przez pokrywę i stanął twarzą w twarz z wrogiem, tyle że wyżej, a wróg miał więcej twarzy. I ciężką artylerię wycelowaną, cóż, w jego twarz.

— Okej, rybki. Poddacie się dobrowolnie, albo zrobimy w tym placu dużo ładnych kraterów.  
Odpowiedziały mu strzały.

— Owen!

Odpowiedział im odłamkowy.

 

*

 

— Musimy ochrzcić czołg — obwieścił Jack. Ianto pokiwał głową.

— Przyniosę szampana.

— Nie tak.

— Och.

 

*

 

Stali na skraju lasu, najpierw Tardis, potem czołg. Gustlik zdjął hełmofon i przeczesał włosy. Janek uniósł brwi. Świeciło słońce. Wiatr wiał. Szumiał las. Troszkę dalej było tłumnie i krwawo.

— To nie wygląda na Berlin. Chyba, że już zmiotło.

— To nie wygląda na naszych — dodał Gustlik. — Zapuszkowani tacy jacyś…

Z pól poniosła się chóralna _Bogurodzica_.

— O, a jednak nasi.

Doktor przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

— No… mogłem się pomylić… O jakieś pięćset dziewięćdziesiąt osiem lat… Ale też walczą z Niemcami! Tamten tam — wskazał palcem gdzieś tam — Ulrich von Jungingen.

— Nazwisko jakoś znajome, nie, Janek?

Brzmiało znajomo. Chwilowo nie mógł sobie przypomnieć skąd, ale brzmiało.

— A tamten, o? Z wąsem i w koronie?

— Jagiełło.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza.

— To co? Grześ, masz szabelkę, to idź. Poczekamy.

— A poszedłbym.

I poszedł.

 

*

 

Kustosz Muzeum Narodowego w Warszawie zatrzymał się przy _Bitwie pod Grunwaldem_ Matejki i zadumał się przez chwilę.

Mógłby przysiąc, że jeszcze wczoraj za plecami Zawiszy Czarnego nie stał czołg.


End file.
